TRADUCTION: La Lune d'Hauru
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Il y a deux ans, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son parrain Sirius, Luna Potter se retrouve victime d'un charme l'envoyant loin. Très loin: un autre monde. Victime de la malédiction de la Sorcière des Déchets, Luna se voit obligée de confronter l'un des sorciers les plus redoutés: Hauru. Parviendra t'elle à briser la malédiction pesant sur elle et a quel prix...
1. La Malédiction

**Disclamer: Le chateau ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **1\. La Malédiction**

* * *

Luna « Kohaku » Potter n'avait pas eu une bonne journée. Tout a commencé avec le départ de Privet Drive directement vers les bras de Sirius Black, son parrain trop longtemps attendu.

Cela n'aurait pas été mauvais, mais ils avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts et elle avait été prise au milieu d'un sort où charme. L'instant suivant, le portoloin l'a emmenée à un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Cela avait été il y a deux ans, elle avait récemment eu dix-sept ans. Elle avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec le ministère, mais à part éviter la sorcière du roi (une femme du nom de Sullivan) qui avait détecté sa magie, il n'y avait personne.

Ce qui a vraiment rendu sa journée mauvaise était le fait qu'en raison de son aversion pour les grandes foules, elle avait pris une route reculée et qu'elle était maintenant coincée face à l'un des soldats essayant de flirter avec elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire était de trouver la boulangerie, bordel! Était-ce trop demander?

Luna n'était même pas intéressé à distance par les soldats. Elle essaya de reculer, mais se retrouva piégée. L'idiot ne captait pas même les discrets signe qu'elle faisant montrant qu'il la mettait très mal à l'aise!

Tout à coup, elle fut capturée par une poitrine ferme, un homme de par la sensation.

-Salut. Désolé, je suis en retard, s'est exclamé la personne derrière elle.

Considérant combien les deux autres étaient stupides, elle a préférer choisir le nouveau venu.

-Où étais-tu? Lui demanda t'elle

Elle se retourna et découvrit un blond aux yeux bleu portant des vêtements un peu farfelu et un pendentif d'un bleu soutenu autour de son cou.

-Qui es-tu? Ordonna l'un des soldats.

-Je suis avec elle. Pourquoi ne feriez vous pas tout deux une petite promenade, fit-il, en agitant ses doigts noblement.

Les deux soldats ont été pris par le charme et furent forcés de quitter.

-Beau sort de marionnette, commenta t-elle.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'un plaisir surpris.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était un sort?

-Parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour comprendre que je ne voulais rien à voir avec eux au bout de cinq secondes où j'essayais de reculer. Proposa t-elle sèchement.

Il se mit à rire, et le son sonnait comme des cloches tinter.

-Ne les blâmez pas. Les choses sont assez tendues. Alors où allez-vous? Je serai votre escorte. a t-il dit.

Elle lui a donné un coup d'œil. Elle avait ce sentiment trop familier de quelque chose sur le point de surgir furtivement.

-Qui est à votre poursuite? s'enquit-elle

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais poursuivi? demanda t'il en marchant

-Je connais le sentiment de quelqu'un qui me poursuit, mais le fait que les poils sur le dos de mon cou ne se sont pas encore redressés signifie qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés par moi. Et votre timing est beaucoup trop commode, répondit t-elle.

-La Sorcière des déchets, admit-il.

-Cette vieille mégère? demanda Luna incrédule, qu'as-tu fait pour l'agacer?

-J'ai découvert son côté cruel et l'ai larguée, lui répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils se sont tout à coup mis à flotter dans les airs alors qu'ils avaient été encerclés. Luna n'agissait pas du tout mal à l'aise, elle avait l'habitude de voler après tout, bien que la méthode était nouvelle.

-Vous êtes une naturelle, l'a complimenta t'il.

-Je suis habituée à voler... mais pas sans quelque chose à quoi me tenir, reconnu t'elle.

Il la déposa sur le balcon à l'étage de la boulangerie qu'elle avait essayé de trouver.

-Je vais les éloigner. Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrons à nouveau ma belle dame, dit-il avec un arc grandiose.

-Le spectacle est inutile, dit-elle.

-Luna! Tu vas bien? J'ai entendu que vous aviez eu une course avec un sorcier! lui dit Sophie inquiète. Sa sœur travaillait à la boulangerie.

-Je vais bien Sophie. En fait, il m'a aidé à trouver cet endroit lui dit Luna.

-Il faut être plus prudente. Et si ça avait été Hauru?

-Le jour où quelqu'un comme Hauru réussit à gagner mon cœur est le jour où j'aurais un petit ami, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Il était bien connu que Luna n'avait aucun intérêt en l'un des garçons de la ville.

-Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas à la boutique ce soir? La dernière chose que je voudrais est que mon amie soit capturée par cet horrible Hauru. proposa Sophie.

-Bien sûr. Je dois rattraper un peu de travail de toute façon, dit Luna.

Luna travaillait à temps partiel chez les Chapeliers, surtout parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à l'engager sans aucune référence ou même preuve qu'elle était une citoyenne du pays. D'ailleurs, qui s'attendait à ce qu'une puissante sorcière travaillent dans un magasin de chapeau?

Luna ferma la porte. Sophie était allé au lit il y a une heure, lui laissant le magasin jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle a entendu la cloche sonner... et elle savait qu'elle était en difficulté. Elle avait bien verrouillé la porte il y a moins d'une minute.

-Quel petit magasin de chapeau... et vous êtes la chose vendant le tout, dit la vieille femme

Luna s'empêcha de grogner. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis après qu'Hauru ait trébuché sur elle tout en étant poursuivi. Elle allait lui donner un œil au beurre noir pour ça!

-La Sorcière des déchets, je présume, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air. Quelle surprise, répondit-elle malicieusement.

-J'aurais deviné que vous vous montrerez après que cet idiot d'Hauru soit tombé sur moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt dans votre querelle avec votre amant. commenta Luna platement.

-Et quelle langue pour commencer! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas de magie... j'aurais aimé enseigner à quelqu'un aussi étincelant que vous. dit la sorcière.

Luna ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui dire que Sullivan avait essayé de l'attraper pour sa magie, mais qu'elle avait décliné. Si elle voulait être formée, elle aurait accepté l'offre de devenir l'apprenti de Sullivan deux mois après être tombé à cet endroit!

La sorcière ricana méchamment. Luna est retombée dans une position défensive quand elle sentit quelque chose parcourir son corps. Cette garce venait juste de lui jeter une malédiction!

-La meilleure partie est que vous ne pourrez pas dire à quiconque au sujet de cette malédiction. Mes salutations à Hauru, fit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Luna regarda dans le miroir à la première occasion qu'elle avait.

-Cette... Cette sorcière! Cria t'elle presque

Elle ressemblait à quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur! Ses yeux avaient la forme de ceux d'un chat, ses cheveux avaient tourné à l'argent, elle avait des crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche et ses ongles avaient été recourbés en griffes. En voyant les bosses jumelles sur la tête, elle les touchait soigneusement pour trouver des cornes.

C'était un désastre!

Luna grogna. Alors, cette sorcière pensait que c'était drôle de la maudire, hein? La prochaine fois qu'elle voyait cette femme, elle lui donnerait un morceau de son esprit!

Entendant Sophie descendre les escaliers, probablement après avoir entendu son cri perçant un peu plus tôt, elle lança rapidement un sort de glamour.

Il ne tiendrait pas à l'examen d'un autre utilisateur de magie, mais il empêcherait un Moldu comme Sophie de réaliser que quelque chose avait changé.

-Luna? Tu vas bien?

-C'est bon, je viens d'avoir un client vraiment irritant. Je devais la chasser et elle n'était pas satisfaite de mes manières, menti Luna.

-Oh. D'accord. Allons dormir nous commencerons demain très tôt, a déclaré Sophie.

-A ce propos... Sophie, il serait peut-être mieux si je prenais un congé. Après le stress de rencontrer ce sorcier plus tôt, je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire de mon mieux. dit Luna.

-Vrai... tu pourrais prendre des vacances. Lorsque tu seras prête à revenir au travail fait le moi savoir, lui dit Sophie.

-Merci. Je vais terminer la fermeture et prendre un peu de sommeil, dit Luna.

Luna a réussi à partir sans trop alarmer Sophie, elle a attrapé un déjeuner d'un fournisseur à proximité.

Tout d'abord, elle devait expliquer à Hauru son point de vue sur l'entrainer dans leur dispute entre lui et son amante la sorcière des déchets. Puis elle allait jeter un sort sur cette garce jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire la malédiction qu'elle avait mis sur elle!

Il lui a fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour se rendre au château ambulant. Elle commençait à se lasser de tant de marche en haut de la colline.

Trouvant un bâton à portée de main, elle a essayé de l'enlever.

Elle a découvert au bout le plus étrange épouvantail qu'elle avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Sa tête pouvait tourner et ses vêtements étaient tout miteux.

-Aïe. Qui a mis cette malédiction sur vous? demanda t-elle.

Elle pouvait dire au vu de la quantité de magie présente sur lui que ce n'était pas du tout un épouvantail.

La magie sentait familière, mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. Ce n'était pas le travail d'une bonne sorcière.

-Croyiez-vous que vous pourriez me trouver un endroit pour me reposer pendant la nuit pendant que je chasse les deux idiots responsables de me transformer en cela ? lui demanda t-elle.

Le son de l'épouvantail rebondissant en partant, lui rappelait un bâton de pogo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint suivit d'un château familier.

Elle rayonnait auprès de lui.

-Je vous remercier beaucoup! C'est la maison de l'une des personnes que je recherchais!

Elle voulait avoir... une discussion avec un certain sorcier.

* * *

 **Parution:**

 **Cette fiction je voulais la poster pour la St Valentin. Je ne vais pas la poster toutes les deux heures donc la parution débute avec la Chandeleur et se termine avec la St Valentin**

 **Les jours de parutions sont: Lundi, Mercredi, Vendredi ET Samedi. (+ le Mardi 13 Février)**


	2. 1ère journée de travail

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **2\. Première journée de travail**

* * *

Luna a jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison ambulant et ses doigts tremblaient. Son TOC causé par des années de vie comme l'esclave de la maison de sa tante s'était enraciné. Il lui donnait envie de prendre un balai et de commencer à nettoyer à la vue des toiles d'araignées.

Après le jour qu'elle avait passer à grimper dans les collines, elle n'a pas hésité à s'asseoir sur la première chaise en vue. Celle à côté du feu.

-Wow ... Je ne vous envie pas, miss ... c'est une sacrément méchante malédiction, a déclaré le feu.

-N'est-ce pas? Je le sais. Quand je verrais Hauru je lui expliquerait mon point de vue pour m'avoir embarquée au milieu de sa dispute avec sa putain d'amante de sorcière des déchets! renifla Luna

Le démon du feu étouffa un rire. Cette fille avait du cran.

-Cela va être une douleur pour briser la malédiction... et des regards de ce second sort sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas même dire à quelqu'un que ce n'est pas votre apparence naturelle.

-Je vais massacrer cette sorcière la prochaine fois que je tombe sur elle. Alors, quel est votre nom de toute façon?

-Je suis le démon du feu, le grand et puissant, Calcifer! dit-il pompeusement

-Impressionnant nom pour un esprit de feu impressionnant. Je suis Luna Potter, dit-elle.

-Vous ne semblez pas très surprise par un feu qui parle, nota t'il avec intérêt.

-J'ai presque été mangée par un chien à trois têtes et ai été mordue par un Basilique avant. Un démon du feu, surtout lié ne va pas me faire peur facilement, répondit-elle platement.

-Dites... si vous brisez le sort sur moi, je vais briser la malédiction de la sorcière sur vous.

-Ne faites jamais confiance à tout ce dont vous ne savez pas où est le cerveau, rétorqua Luna, pour paraphraser ce que M. Weasley avait dit après ce cauchemar de la Chambre des Secrets et du journal.

-Pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de choix, rappela béatement Calcifer.

-Pas exactement. Les sorts comme celui-ci sont généralement alimentés par la sorcière ou le sorcier qui l'a jeté. Si tout le reste échoue, je peux simplement jeter cette garce du haut d'une falaise ou quelque chose, rétorqua Luna vindicative.

Calcifer la dévisagea. Elle n'était certainement pas une fille ordinaire. Pas beaucoup seraient assez audacieux pour dire ouvertement qu'ils pousseraient quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant que la sorcière des déchets d'une falaise pour mettre fin à un sort.

Sentant les petits frémissements dans ses jambes, elle fit la grimace un peu. Elle détestait parcourir les collines après avoir perdu tant de pratique. Son seul exercice physique étant de parcourir les escaliers mobiles de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à ce que le soleil ai frappé son visage qu'elle s'était endormie dans ce fauteuil. Elle allait avoir mal au dos, cela, elle le savait!

Elle cligna des yeux deux fois quand elle a réalisé que le visage d'Hauru était juste devant elle et l'instinct guida ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle le frappa à la mâchoire.

-Aie!

-Vous idiot! Merci à vous cette garce de sorcière a fait une apparition là où je travaille et maintenant je suis coincée comme ça à cause de votre problème avec votre amante!

Hauru la regarda incrédule. Il ne l'a reconnaissait manifestement pas.

-Nous sommes-nous rencontrés auparavant?

Luna leva les yeux au plafond avant de lui lancer un regard agacé.

-Tu m'as déposé à la boulangerie hier alors que la sorcière des Déchets te traquait avec ces blobs, lui dit-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé? dit-il en état de choc, en comparant clairement la jolie fille de ses souvenirs à celle semblant démoniaque devant lui.

-Cette PUTAIN de sorcière s'est pointée à la boutique de chapeau et à pensé qu'il serait drôle de m'utiliser comme sa messagère. Tout cela parce que VOUS m'avez utilisé comme distraction! grogna t'elle.

Calcifer était trop occupé à rire au regard sur le visage d'Hauru. En général, les filles ne l'ont pas frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fait quelque chose pour leur briser le cœur! Et à ce moment-là, il s'était lassé d'elles.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle te maudirait juste parce que je suis venu pour vous aider! lui dit-il honnêtement.

-Vous vous rendez compte que jusqu'à ce que ce foutu sort soit brisé, je ne peux pas retourner au travail non? La dernière chose que j'ai besoin est d'être chassée hors de la ville parce que je suis venue avec cette apparence!

Hauru grimaça. Il a accepté de lui permettre de rester en voyant combien vicieusement elle avait été frappée.

-Maître Hauru, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda son jeune apprenti.

Luna leva les yeux vers lui.

-La Sorcière des Déchets était probablement jalouse parce que Hauru m'a aidé plus tôt et a pensé qu'il serait amusant d'essayer de me faire jeter hors de la ville. Je suis partie à la recherche d'Hauru parce que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que se sera plus facile de retrouver cette mégère des déchets et parce que c'est en partie sa faute que je suis comme ça pour le moment, lui expliqua t'elle.

-Oh...

L'estomac du jeune garçon se mit à gronder. De toute évidence, il voulait son petit déjeuner, mais la scène de plus tôt l'avait distrait.

En voyant les casseroles avec dégoût, elle a trouvé la plus propre du lot et a commencé à faire le petit déjeuner, sous les protestations de Calcifer.

-Je vais te le faire brûler moi ton lard. gronda-t'il

-Essayes et je vais vider l'eau sur toi, elle a répliqué.

-Hey!

Une fois qu'elle a terminé la cuisson, ils se sont assis pour manger un morceau. Hauru semblait éviter d'utiliser un côté de son visage comme si... elle lui avait donné une bonne contusion avec son coup de poing.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta poche? demanda Hauru

Luna cligna des yeux perplexes. Elle n'avait rien... oh cette mégère a dû laissé quelque chose dans sa poche!

En voyant le papier rouge brûler en contact avec la peau de Hauru, les caractéristiques physique de Luna sont devenu un peu plus menaçantes. Elle allait tellement faire payer cette sorcière pour cela...

-Maître Hauru! Que dit-il? s'exclama Markel

-Toi qui a avalé une étoile filante, oh homme sans cœur, ton cœur bientôt m'appartiendras, dit-il.

-Étoile filante? Vous ne pouvez pas avaler une étoile filante, dit Luna dans la confusion. Tout à coup, ses yeux sont tombés sur Calcifer... sûrement il n'avait pas...

-Cela ne peut pas être bon pour la table, a t-il dit, totalement hors sujet.

Son appétit ruiné, il a jeté ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner à Calcifer avant de disparaître.

-Cette vieille sorcière fainéante. Quand je l'attraperais... grommela Luna.

* * *

Markel regardait avec une incrédulité ouverte et horreur. Luna était folle! Le petit moment étant terminé, elle est devenue une femme possédée, saisissant le premier balai sur lequel elle pouvait mettre la main et a commencé à faire la guerre avec la maison.

-Est-ce que cet idiot n'a jamais entendu parler des sorts de nettoyage auparavant? J'ai entendu parler des sorciers paresseux, mais à ce point là ça devient ridicule! dit-elle, en supprimant les toiles d'araignée.

-Luna, au secours! cria Calcifer, presque noyé par la suie.

Luna a eu pitié du démon du feu et le dégagea de la cheminée avant de poser plusieurs journaux sur le foyer... et un petit tas de bois pour qu'il puisse les saisir lui-même. Elle a ensuite noyé le sol et a commencé à éponger jusqu'à ce que l'endroit resplendisse. Une fois qu'elle a terminé la vaisselle, elle a donné à Markel un regard mauvais.

-Tu as cinq minutes avant que je ne parte à l'étage. L'avertit-elle.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis.

-Laisse ma chambre pour la fin! S'exclama t'il avant de se précipiter à l'étage.

Elle renifla. Avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de la maison.

-Quelqu'un regarde la maison? demanda t'elle au démon.

-Qui regarderait la maison? Demanda t'il dans la confusion

Elle sortit un bâton, exactement onze pouces, et jeta un sort désinfectant tout autour de la salle.

-Là! Maintenant, l'endroit est vraiment propre, dit-elle avec plaisir.

-Tu es une... fit Calcifer en la dévisageant.

-Je ne pars pas après la mégère des Déchets sans quelques trucs... et cette garce de Sullivan peut embrasser l'ourlet de ma robe pour tout ce que je m'en fous, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle a commencé à faire son chemin en haut pour lutter contre ce désordre. Regardant à l'extérieur pour obtenir un peu d'air frais après tout ce travail de nettoyage en bas, elle a été impressionné. Ce château ne pouvait pas être facile à déplacer!

-Calcifer, est-ce toi qui fait avancer le château?

-Bien sûr! Qui pensez-vous maintient l'endroit chaud et fait chauffer l'eau? Hauru ne lève certainement pas un doigt pour garder cet endroit correct! Lui rappela t'il

-Wow! Tu parles d'un démon du feu de première ordre, je suis très impressionnée! répondit-elle honnêtement.

Calcifer enfla dans l'orgueil.

* * *

 **NDT:**

 **Les noms sont tirés de la VO et de ceux que je connais.**

 **La Sorcière des Landes est nommée en VO Sorcière des Déchets. Lorsque j'ai posté le 1er, je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas son nom en VF. Ce "nouveau" nom lui convient. Donc il reste**

 **En VO, le nom d'Hauru (prononciation Haoru) est Howl**


	3. Une journée à Star Lake

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **3 Une journée à Star Lake**

* * *

Hauru est retourné à son château et regarda l'endroit en état de choc. Il était plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et il pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait même pas un grain de poussière. Faisant glisser un seul de ses doigts le long de la cheminée, il a constaté qu'il était tout à fait impeccable.

A quel point exactement Luna avait été complète quand elle a nettoyé l'endroit?

-Incroyable non? La fille est un démon avec le balai. Elle a fait en sorte de passer tous les coins a déclaré Calcifer en saisissant un autre journal.

-Elle a quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui a réussi à me donner un coup de poing avant que je ne lui ai brisé le cœur... et jamais encore aucune aucune n'avait réussi à me meurtrir a t-il dit.

-Elle ne fait qu'agir épineuse. Peut-être que tu auras la chance de prouver que tu n'es pas un cas aussi désespéré qu'elle semble penser. Elle est clairement plus que tu n'as prévu a déclaré Calcifer cryptique.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire qu'elle a rencontré une personne nommée Sullivan auparavant et qu'elle a refusé son offre déclara Calcifer.

-Sullivan? Tu ne veux pas dire ... fit Hauru, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le canapé avait été placé. Et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit: Luna profondément endormi avec la malédiction desserrée juste un peu. Il a finalement su qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité au sujet d'être cette femme qu'il avait aidé à la boulangerie alors qu'elle était en difficulté avec les soldats.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre est que si tu te retrouves de son mauvais côté, tu vas le regretter. Savais-tu qu'elle était parfaitement disposée à envisager de jeter la sorcière des déchets d'une falaise comme option pour briser la malédiction ?

Hauru se tourna vers le démon du feu, les yeux écarquillés.

-Sérieusement?

Calcifer hocha la tête.

Hauru regarda l'adolescente endormie avec incrédulité. Elle était ardente, passionnée, et n'avait pas peur de donner son point de vue. Sans parler qu'elle était la première fille qu'il avait jamais rencontré qui n'a pas hésité à le frapper au visage pour le réveiller. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle, qui l'empêcherait de la laisser partir.

-Fais chauffer mon bain tu veux? Demanda t'il. Il pourrait résoudre ce mystère plus tard.

-C'est-ça, tu t'en vas, en utilisant à nouveau toute mon eau chaude! se plaignit Calcifer

En entendant l'eau couler, Luna bailla.

-L'imbécile est de retour?

-Et utilise à nouveau mon eau chaude. confirma t-il agacé.

-C'est quoi ce mec, un putain de paon? Murmura t'elle avant de rouler sur elle même pour se rendormir. Calcifer renifla amusé.

* * *

En voyant l'état de la nourriture dans la cuisine, Luna grimaça d'agacement. Elle devrait faire une course alimentaire.

-Calcifer, où est-ce que Hauru garde son argent?

-Troisième cabinet, sous la bibliothèque.

-Des demandes pour le menu? Lui demanda t'elle

-Poulet? Proposa t'il surpris, qu'elle avait même pris la peine de lui demander ce qu' _il_ voulait manger.

-Markel et Hauru dorment encore?

-A quoi tu penses?

Elle jeta un glamour et charma le sac pour être sans fond avant qu'elle ne quitte le château. Elle était de retour en trente minutes avec assez de nourriture pour les quelques jours et a commencé à faire le petit déjeuner.

-Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner Calcifer?

-Il y a des saucisses? s'enquit t'il en passant

Elle lui en a jeté un peu, supposant que ses feux les feraient cuire.

Hauru et Markel se sont réveillés en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture cuite et du thé frais.

-N'est-ce pas une agréable surprise? a demandé Hauru.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner.

Luna leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire: le fait que vous deux dormiez toute la journée où que vous n'ayez jamais pris la peine d'utiliser des sorts de nettoyage afin d'empêcher votre maison de ressembler à une épave complète. dit-elle avec irritation.

-Je voulais dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous prépariez le petit déjeuner pour nous tous. a t-il précisé. Elle était la femme la plus garce qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré!

-Je peux être ennuyée par vous, mais ça ne signifie pas que je vous laisserais tous mourir de faim, dit-elle dans une irritation.

Markel était sur le point de manger à sa manière habituelle, mais se trouva frappé, deux fois par Luna.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes des coups de pied?

-Tiens-toi correctement à table. Personne ne veut regarder un garçon de ton âge agissant comme un animal lorsqu'il mange. Lui dit-elle. Elle avait eu assez de ça avec Ron.

Hauru la regarda avec surprise.

-Soit dit en passant, j'ai mis toutes vos potions dans une boîte, je vous laisse les trier. Je ne voulais pas les mettre dans le désordre. l'informa Luna.

Il s'était demandé où elles étaient.

-Je suis surpris que vous ne les ayez pas mises sur l'étagère. Lui dit-il.

-La dernière chose que je veux gérer est un sorcier capricieux, bouleversé car ses cheveux ne sont pas de la bonne couleur. dit-elle platement.

Eh bien cela et elle ne se souvenait pas où les bouteilles étaient rangés au moment où elle avait fini de nettoyer le deuxième étage.

-Quels sont vos plans pour aujourd'hui, Luna? lui demanda Hauru

-Blanchisserie.

Son dos était entrain de la tuer après avoir nettoyé la maison à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Elle avait épargné les vêtements pour aujourd'hui.

Hauru se leva et donna à Calcifer les restes de son petit-déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. Il disparut par le portail noir.

* * *

-Quel est cet endroit? Demanda Luna

-Star Lake. Lui répondit Markel.

Ensuite ils ont remarqués quelque chose sortant du château.

-Aiyah... pas encore. Comment m'a t-il trouvé? S'exclama t'elle en arrachant l'épouvantail maudit.

-Tu le connais?

-Je suis assez certaine qu'il m'a conduite à Calcifer plus tôt. Je ne sais pas qui l'a maudit, mais celui qui l'a fait était PARTICULIÈREMENT remonté après lui. confirma Luna.

Il leur a fallu quelques heures pour obtenir le linge propre et sec. Markel ayant décidé d'aider Luna en le mettant au bout pour elle.

-Luna, j'ai fini avec le linge.

Elle se réveilla avec un grognement.

-Mon dos va me tuer pour dormir dans ce fauteuil à nouveau. Bougonna t'elle.

Luna entendit le "ding" indiquant l'ouverture du portail. Elle fit semblant d'être encore endormie. Hauru était trop mal pour remarquer le fait qu'elle l'observait ramener sa forme aviaire à celle d'un être humain.

C'est étrange... est-ce que gâcher sa transformation animagus ressemble à ça?

Elle a écouté son rapport avec peu d'intérêt. Ainsi, les sorciers ici pourraient prendre la forme de monstre, mais au prix de l'être humain? Ils ne sonnent pas très bon en magie pour elle. En entendant Hauru venir à côté d'elle, elle a gardé son calme respiration. Sa main brossé quelques poils errants de son visage avant d'aller à l'étage pour prendre un autre bain.

-Est-ce que Hauru est de retour? Fit elle.

Calcifer haussa un sourcil, elle ne l'avait pas du tout dupé.

-Il... gaspille tout mon eau, _encore_ une fois. at-il dit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec sa forme d'oiseau? Est-ce qu'il gâche sa transformation ou quelque chose? Elle devait demander. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'entendrait par dessus le bruit de l'eau.

Calcifer la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait vu ça et n'était pas paniquée.

-Il n'a pas gâche pas sa transformation. S'il devient entièrement un oiseau il ne sera jamais en mesure de redevenir un être humain. L'informa Calcifer tout en lui donnant un regard étrange.

-Je connais le sort de transformation en animal, et ce qu'il faisait n'était clairement pas fait correctement. répondit-elle agacée.

-Que veux-tu dire par pas fait correctement?

-Je veux dire que sa forme est beaucoup trop grande et s'il est vraiment en danger de perdre son humanité alors ce qu'il fait est tout faux. Tu n'es censé prendre que la forme de l'animal, pas le devenir. Seul un idiot pourrait se perdre dans leur forme animale alors que le changement est seulement censé être physique et aucunement mentale.

Elle renifla tout à coup.

-Avec la vanité qu'à cet idiot, sa forme animale est probablement celle d'une corneille où d'une espèce de corbeau. dit-elle.

Calcifer ne savait pas quoi dire à cela. Était-ce possible que Hauru faisait tout de travers et que c'était pourquoi il avait autant de mal à revenir à son état d'origine?


	4. Incident de potions

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **4\. Incident de potions**

* * *

Luna se réveilla le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Hauru était arrivé avant elle, il semblait... où il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un cas tout à fait sans espoir.

Elle avait eu le rêve le plus étrange hier soir...

-Salut.

-Bonjour

Hauru avait entendu une partie de la conversation que Luna avait eu avec Calcifer, ayant entendu des voix par dessus l'eau. Il avait pris la partie de sa forme animale étant celle d'un oiseau, un corbeau ou une corneille, mais il ne comprenait pas ce dont-elle parlait. C'était comme si elle connaissait un sort qui permettrait une telle transformation sans perdre son esprit à la forme.

Hors, aussi loin qu'il savait, c'était impossible.

Luna a remarqué l'état du garde-manger. Il semblait qu'elle devrait avoir une autre course alimentaire à nouveau.

Markel est venu avec elle cette fois-ci, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Elle a ignoré ses commentaires piquants à propos de son aversion pour les légumes et les poissons.

Elle n'a eu qu'une demi-pensée à propos du navire de guerre arrivant, tel une épave. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur les hommes Blob qu'elle venait de voir à proximité.

Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas les suivre jusqu'à cette mégère, sinon elle serait partie après eux.

-Il est temps de rentrer Markel, commenta t-elle avec agacement.

-Mais je veux voir le bateau! protesta t'il

Luna leva les yeux en direction du ciel.

Tout à coup, trois bombes ont atterri sur l'eau. Il était proche du navire, mais il ne l'a pas touché.

-Eh bien, c'est une façon d'attirer l'attention des gens, fit-elle sèchement.

Ils sont retournés à la maison et Luna était sur le point de faire une tasse de thé quand ils ont entendu le cri rageur de Hauru.

Hauru a couru en bas, paniqué, une serviette autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas de leur blond habituel, mais d'une couleur gingembre pouvant mettre la honte à la famille Weasley.

-Luna! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas touché aux potions?! Lui cria t'il

-Je ne les ai même pas ouvert idiot! Tu dois les avoir mélangé toi-même! lui cria t'elle en retour. Il lui avait presque donné une crise cardiaque avec son cri!

Hauru était si bouleversé par sa couleur de cheveux que sa magie est devenue incontrôlable.

 _Définitivement un corbeau où une corneille_. Songea t'elle

Voyant l'air de détresse et de misère qu'il arborait, sa patience limitée claqua.

-Toi, tu es vraiment un idiot complet et absolu! Qui se soucie si tes cheveux sont d'une couleur différente? Penses-tu que je me sois plainte quand ce sort a mal tourné et m'a abandonnée dans ce foutu monde? Penses-tu que je sois entrée en dépression sur le fait que je pourrais ne jamais voir mes amis encore? lui cria t'elle

Hauru était tellement dans sa misère qu'il n'a pas entendu ses paroles... mais Calcifer l'a fait. Luna a giflé Hauru avant de quitter la maison pour se rafraîchir. Elle ne se souciait pas si elle était mouillée, elle était trop furieuse pour parler.

Finalement, elle est revenue faire face à la mauvaise humeur d'Hauru.

-Markel, fait couler un bain. Nous ferions mieux de retirer toute cette boue de lui avant que je ne doive m'occuper de la maison... encore une fois, fit Luna avec lassitude.

-D'accord! A-t'il dit en courant à l'étage vers la sécurité perçue.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je nettoies! prévient-t-elle. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle entendit jurer Markel.

Une fois qu'il était en sécurité dans la salle de bain (après avoir vu la serviette tomber car il n'a pas été que sûr en premier lieu) Luna a un regard sur le bas et grimaça. Elle ne nettoierai pas cela, encore moins de mauvaise humeur.

Elle a simplement jeté quelques sorts de nettoyage et se débarrassa de la boue par la voie facile.

-Trop paresseuse pour nettoyer?

-Plutôt que je ne suis pas d'humeur à nettoyer après ce moment de pitié, corrigea t'elle.

-Donc... un autre monde?

-Transport sortilège pris par autre chose. Réveillé avec seulement mon sac et les vêtements sur mon dos sans idée où diable j'étais, dit-elle.

-Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Alors, es-tu une sorcière?

-Ça pose un un problème si je le suis? Pas comme si j'étais complètement formée de toute façon, fit Luna.

-Peux-tu aider Hauru? demanda sérieusement Calcifer

-Cela dépend si oui ou non il sait demander. Ma meilleure amie a dit une fois que j'ai une «tendance à sauver les gens », mais il est difficile de sauver les gens d'eux-mêmes, dit Luna.

-Sérieusement?

-Eh oui. Soit dit en passant... qui était assez stupide pour enseigner à quelqu'un d'aussi vain que Hauru comment appeler les esprits des ténèbres ?! se sentit t'elle obligée de demander

-Son professeur Madame Sullivan, a déclaré Calcifer.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise? Marmonna t'elle à personne en particulier. Sullivan était une idiote, celle qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser d'autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Luna a préparé un verre de lait chaud pour Hauru.

-Est-ce que tu peux te lever?

Hauru était affalé sur son lit. Sa chambre était un véritable foutoir. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire ce que la moitié de ses choses étaient.

Hauru secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se lever.

Elle était sur le point de partir quand il a attrapé sa main.

-Ne t'en va pas.

-Alors dis-moi, exactement pourquoi es-tu si fou du blond?

-J'aime l'or.

-C'est une couleur ridicule. Le noir te vas mieux lui dit-elle.

L'un de ses jouets a commencé à flamber au-dessus de lui.

-La Sorcière des déchets essaie à nouveau de trouver mon château, expliqua t'il.

-Même si elle le trouve, elle aura affaire à moi en premier, se renfrogna Luna.

-Es-tu une sorcière? Lui demanda t'il. Posant finalement la question qui le tracassait depuis un certain temps maintenant.

-Une à demi formée. C'est Calcifer qui te l'a dit? se renseigna t'elle

-Non je l'ai deviné.

Ça expliquait certaines choses. Comment elle connaissait Sullivan, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas touché les potions, sa façon de traiter Calcifer...

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sans mes tours, elle sourit.

-Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit à Calcifer que ma forme animale devait être un corbeau ou une corneille?

Cette question le tracassait depuis la fois où il l'avait entendu.

-Tu veux dire que... j'ai une meilleure question pour toi. Pourquoi diable gâches-tu volontairement la transformation? C'est censé être une transformation complète dans l'animal, mais quand je t'ai vu sous cette forme c'était plutôt comme si tu mettais ta tête sur le corps d'un oiseau!

-Quoi? Demanda Hauru semblant réellement surpris.

-Je peux identifier quelqu'un en train d'apprendre à devenir animagus planter la partie la plus fondamentale de la transformation, mais la façon dont tu le fais me surprend: tu déconnes volontairement! lui dit Luna réellement irritée

-Que veux-tu dire, gâcher la transformation? Une transformation complète me ferait perdre mon esprit!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa réponse.

-Seul un idiot pourrait perdre son esprit dans sa forme animale. Je connais deux personnes* ( **NDT: voir en bas** ) qui peuvent prendre la forme complète de leur côté animal, l'un d'entre eux a passé des semaines sous sa forme de chien sans oublier qu'il était humain! Pourquoi continues-tu à forcer la transformation comme ça?

Hauru la dévisagea en état de choc. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait se transformer en un animal pendant des semaines sans se perdre?

-Pouvez-vous m'apprendre ce sort? plaida t'il

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma forme animale, mais je connais les bases du sort lui-même. Sirius m'a appris à garder mon esprit de quelques petites choses avant que je sois arrivée ici, lui dit-elle.

Hauru regarda avec espoir dans ses yeux. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen pour lui de ne pas devenir une bête maudite pour le reste de son existence.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire avec le roi? J'ai vu les invitations, lui dit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas éviter d'aller au palais. J'ai juré que je servirais le roi lorsque j'assistais à l'Académie de Sorcellerie, déclara Hauru.

Une pensée soudaine vient à Luna.

-Tu ne penses pas que la sorcière des déchets a également obtenu une invitation... en même temps que toi?

-Très probablement, reconnu-t'il.

-Bon. Je peux probablement prendre ta place et dire à Sullivan où placer sa foutue canne. Et si je suis chanceuse, je pourrais casser le nez de la mégère dans le processus, a déclaré Luna vindicative.

-Tu ne vas pas me forcer à faire face à Sullivan?

-Ce vieux fossile est une sorcière manipulatrice. Je pensais bien que je reconnaissais la signature magique de cet épouvantail à tête de navet. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle correspond parfaitement à la sienne. Je ne serais pas surprise si elle avait maudit le prince d'un autre pays dans une tentative de vous forcer à vous rendre, lui-dit Luna.

Les yeux de Hauru s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu crois qu'elle irait jusque-là?

-Elle m'a presque maudite quand j'ai refusé d'être son apprentie après qu'elle ait détecté ma magie, signala Luna.

-Tu irais dans le palais pour moi? Pourquoi?

-Comme mon amie Hermione l'a une fois dit, j'ai une fâcheuse habitude de sauter dans les pires situations afin de sauver les gens, déclara Luna en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **NDT** : **Deux animagus connus** :

Je pense que Luna/sakurademonalchemist se référait à McGonagall et Sirius.

Au début je pensais Pettigrew et Sirius, mais dans ce cas là 10 ans sous la forme d'un rat est plus impressionnant. Bien qu'il soit également possible qu'elle ait parlé d'eux deux, mais préfère venter son parrain plutôt que le traitre de sa famille.

SPOIL SIRIUS: Sirius n'a pas été tué par Bellatrix avant le départ de Luna. (Cette info n'a pas d'impact sur l'histoire _terminée_.)


	5. Paiments et Confrontation

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **5\. Paiements et Confrontation**

* * *

Hauru a placé un glamour plus fort sur Luna. Il a même glissé un anneau autour de son doigt pour qu'elle trouve facilement le chemin vers le château. Invisible à Markel, il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue pour la chance.

Luna rougit mais se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Hauru était assez gentil, mais elle ne savait pas encore s'il était d'un matériau de petit ami ou s'il ne l'était pas. C'était parfois un véritable idiot.

Luna a croisé la sorcière des Déchets, plutôt amusée.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas encore brisé ce sortilège. Est-ce que Hauru t'as jeté dehors? Demanda t'elle sèchement.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Luna lui donna un coup de poing si fort qu'elle sentit le cartilage dans le nez de la femme se briser sous son poing.

-Ça c'était pour la malédiction, et ceci est pour avoir essayé de me faire expulser de la ville, grogna Luna. En faisant explosant les larbins blobs, au grand choc de la sorcière des Déchets.

-Vous-êtes une sorcière! A t'elle dit en colère.

-Ne présumez pas qu'une fille est impuissante simplement parce qu'elle préfère ne pas entrer dans une dispute d'amants. Bien que... je peux voir pourquoi il vous a jeté si vous êtes aussi mesquine, informa t-elle. Avant de sourire à la sorcière: Amusez-vous bien à marcher jusqu'au palais, ils ne se reformeront pas, pas après la malédiction que je leur ait lancée.

Ils étaient à au moins cinq pâtés de maisons du palais et la sorcière n'était pas vraiment un poulet de printemps. Luna s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret de la vieille femme.

Elle fit une pause dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle vit un petit chien coincé en essayant de les franchir.

-Oh, pauvre gars, est-ce que tu as des ennuis? Fit-elle amusée. Elle était de très bonne humeur après avoir pris sa revanche sur cette sorcière.

Elle souleva le chien et réalisa à quel point il était lourd, elle le mit sur son épaule avant de monter dans l'escalier. Heureusement, il ne bougeait pas trop, alors elle a réussi à gravir les escaliers facilement. Lorsqu'elle le posa, il lui lécha la main en remerciement.

-Bon chien. sourit-elle

-Madame Pendragon! annonça le héraut.

Elle suivit un jeune garçon blond dans une autre pièce. Le jeune homme lui rappelait Hauru, celui d'avant que les potions ne ramènent ses cheveux à une couleur noire plus naturelle. Se retrouvant face à la vieille femme ennuyeuse qui avait essayé de la forcer à faire un apprentissage, elle lui lança un regard furieux.

Elle n'aimait pas Sullivan... elle lui rappelait trop Dumbledore.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, surtout après les mots que vous m'aviez dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, a déclaré Mme Sullivan.

-Je suis seulement venue parce que Hauru était trop lâche pour venir lui-même, déclara en réponse Luna.

Elle s'assit, mais il était clair qu'elle était prête à se frayer un chemin pour partir à tout instant.

-Avez-vous repensé mon offre d'apprentissage? S'enquit Sullivan, sa voix lisse comme de la soie.

-Considérant que vous étiez prête à commencer une guerre juste pour ramener Hauru sous votre pouce? Merci bien. dit froidement Luna.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez dire. Lui dit calmement Sullivan.

-Cet épouvantail maudit... Vous ne pensiez pas que je ne remarquerais pas votre signature magique sur lui? Je parie même que vous avez dit à cette sorcière où trouver Hauru, afin de me faire sortir également, dit Luna.

-Une heureuse coïncidence, j'en suis persuadée. dit Madame Sullivan en sirotant son thé.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu sèchement Luna.

En entendant un moteur au-dessus de la tête, elle vit apparaître un double du roi. Elle ne fut pas dupe un instant.

 _Hauru, tu n'es qu'un idiot. J'avais tout sous contrôle._ Pensa t'elle en colère.

-C'est tellement gentil de votre part de nous rejoindre... Hauru, dit Mme Sullivan en souriant.

-Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser ma copine seule pour vous faire face, aurais-je pu? répondit-il calmement. Luna lui lança un regard surpris. Depuis quand était-il son petit ami?

Madame Sullivan a essayé de forcer sa forme maudite, mais Luna lui a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia, le brisant. Il a réussi à les sortir de la pièce, les amenant à l'extérieur.

Le petit chien qu'elle avait aidé, à sauter dans son sac encore ouvert, semblant désireux de rester avec elle. Apparemment, elle était un meilleur propriétaire que Mme Sullivan. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle aimait les chiens.

Hauru les avait dans les airs sur le même avion qu'il avait probablement volé, mais Luna ne conduirait pas cette chose. Trop encombrant.

-Tu penses que tu peux me suivre? lui demanda t'elle.

-Quoi? Répondit-il de surprise. Elle passa devant le chien pour attraper quelque chose d'élégant dans la forme.

-Un balai? S'exclama t'il dans l'incrédulité.

-Et ça se dit sorcier. Ria t-elle, avant de sauter sur son Éclair de Feu. Elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur eux deux.

Hauru était choqué: Il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait voler sur un balai!

-Tu peux voler?

-Je vais me débarrasser des charognards, je te rattraperai plus loin. L'informa t'elle. Le chien plongea dans son sac, réalisant probablement qu'elle avait l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Luna gloussa de joie alors qu'elle plongeait et replongeait parmi leurs poursuivants les envoyant s'écraser les uns contre les autres.

Quand ils se retrouvaient en l'air. Les deux pirates ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Pas avec leur capacité de vol! Hauru a continué à voler, mais il a gardé un œil sur Luna.

Il a été très surpris quand elle a volé à l'envers jusqu'à lui, souriant.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je jurerai que tu doutais de ma capacité à voler! Gloussa t'elle.

Hauru rit de son expression. Elle avait un regard plus libre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur son visage. Elle était belle quand elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait.

* * *

Ils se sont rendu au château en temps voulu, bien que Luna ait fait en sorte de montrer à Hauru certains de ses mouvements de vol pour le surprendre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était si douée. Même si elle avait bien failli lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec sa "Feinte de Wronski".

Atterrissant près du château, ils sont entrés à l'intérieur. Le chien sortit avec impatience du sac, car certaines cascades de Luna étaient assez effrayantes. Elle s'assura qu'il avait de la nourriture et de l'eau avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

-Donc, pourquoi tu m'as suivi? Demanda t'elle.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seule pour affronter cette femme, qui sait ce qu'elle t'aurait fait?

-J'aurais bien aimé, contrairement à elle, je suis habitué à combattre les autres, et j'étais prête à esquiver tout ce qu'elle m'a lancé, d'ailleurs j'étais de très bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai cassé le nez de la Sorcière des Déchets et je l'ai fait marcher dans plusieurs pattés avant d'atteindre le palais. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand elle a réalisé que j'étais une sorcière!

Hauru la fixa avant de se mettre à rire. Elle n'était vraiment pas une fille comme les autres.

-Pouvons-nous le garder? demanda Markel en caressant le chien.

-Bien sûr que nous le pouvons! Je ne l'ai pas sauvé de cette garce sans raison, en plus j'aime les chiens. dit Luna.

-Je pensais qu'il avait sauté dans ton sac? Rappela Hauru amusé.

-Quelle est la différence? Je doute que Sullivan soit heureuse qu'elle ait perdu son animal de compagnie, et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle était une bonne propriétaire, dit Luna.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait apprécié tes mouvements sur ce balai en tout cas, a déclaré Hauru en grimaçant.

-Balai? Releva Markel.

-Je te montrerai plus tard, rassura Luna. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le cacher.


	6. Déménagement et sentiments

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **6 Déménagement et Sentiments**

* * *

Markel hurlait de rire alors qu'il se tenait à Luna. Il n'avait jamais volé auparavant.

Hauru a utilisé ce temps pour préparer les choses pour leur déménagement. Une fois que Calcifer était en place, il a sifflé pour qu'ils descendent.

-C'était tellement amusant! Pouvons-nous le refaire? demanda avec espoir Markel.

-Peut-être qu'une fois que je trouverai les sorts pour enchanter un balai, je t'apprendrai comment voler par toi-même, lui dit Luna.

-Hourra!

Luna, Markel et le chien, qu'ils devaient toujours renommer, étaient assis sur la table. Luna regarda Hauru jeter le sortilège pour déplacer la maison et sentir quelque chose tendre la main à sa magie et la toucher provisoirement. Elle la laissa se frôler contre son cœur et sentit quelque chose se mélanger avec elle.

C'était une sensation très... vraiment unique.

Elle en voulait plus, et se demandait si c'était ça avoir envie d'être embrassé par quelqu'un que tu aimais profondément.

Quand il a fini, elle a senti une réelle déception.

...C'était quoi ça?

* * *

Luna regarda sa nouvelle chambre et entendit Hauru entrer. Markel était à l'étage avec le chien qu'elle avait prévu d'appeler simplement Canis.

-Aimes-tu ta nouvelle chambre? Demanda t'il souriant.

-Peut-être... dit-elle timidement.

Elle sentit sa poitrine brosser contre son dos.

-Tu sais que j'ai senti quelque chose de très étrange pour un simple sortilège de déplacement, dit-il calmement.

-Oh.

-C'était comme une tempête sauvage qui n'attendait que d'être déchaînée ... et quand ce fut fini, j'ai eu la plus étrange impression que tu étais déçue par quelque chose, a déclaré Hauru. Il avait vu ce regard sur son visage et se demandait pourquoi elle était malheureuse.

-Peut-être que j'ai été déçue que ça se soit terminé, reconnu t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, elle s'en souviendrait pendant des années. Hauru a jeté un coup d'œil à ses yeux vert émeraude... et l'a embrassée pleinement sur les lèvres. Elle gémit tandis que sa magie tendait la main à la sienne et qu'ils se connectaient d'une manière violente.

Quand le baiser s'acheva, elle sentit sa magie s'enrouler lentement en elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un baiser aussi intense auparavant.

-Woh. Souffla t'elle.

-Je sais, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis il a soulevé un sujet qu'il voulait éviter. Je dois mettre fin à cette guerre, c'est trop dangereux pour nous tandis que Madame Sullivan est sur notre piste.

Au lieu d'accepter comme il l'avait espéré, elle lui donna un léger coup à la tête.

-Ne sois pas idiot Hauru. Il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre fin à la guerre. Il faut juste donner à l'autre partie une raison pour ne pas être en guerre. La seule raison pour laquelle ils sont si fâchés est que leur prince a disparu.

-Quoi?

-Sullivan a maudit leur prince sous la forme d'un épouvantail afin de commencer une guerre et de vous attirer dehors. Je suis assez positive, qu'elle a donné votre emplacement à la sorcière des Déchets pour voir si cela vous amènerait à l'air libre... elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cette femme me trouve aussi.

-Sullivan a commencé ça? demanda Hauru en colère.

-Sa magie est partout dans cet épouvantail. Cependant, je pourrais avoir un moyen de briser son sortilège. confirma Luna en souriant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Enfin un moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre sans blesser personne d'autre.

* * *

Luna avait emmené l'épouvantail à tête de navet à l'extérieur. Elle sorti sa baguette de plume de houx et de phénix et la dirigea vers le prince maudit.

-Finite Incantatum. articula t'elle clairement.

Elle a versé autant de sa magie qu'elle pouvait dans ces deux mots. Son pouvoir a combattu celui de Sullivan jusqu'à ce que finalement quelque chose a cédé. Malheureusement, ce quelque chose était sa baguette.

La baguette crépitait et elle dut la jeter avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme dans sa main. Et voilà pour la baguette sœur de Voldemort... Cette baguette ne s'était jamais adaptée à elle.

Elle regarda attentivement le sort et jura.

-Bordel, cette Sullivan! Elle a dû l'attacher avec un sort d'amour véritable pour qu'il ne puisse pas être enlevé! Jura t'elle en colère.

-Un sortilège de véritable amour? Releva Hauru qui était venu assister au spectacle. Il avait entendu parler de ces sorts. Mais ils étaient rares.

-Elle a lié cette malédiction autour d'un véritable sortilège d'amour afin que ce soit seulement quand il est embrassé par celui à qui il est destiné que le sort se brisera. Heureusement, ces choses ont tendance à attirer les victimes à leur véritable amour, expliqua Luna agacé.

Elle avait une bonne idée de à qui il était destiné. Elle avait vu une sorte de magie se dégager de son amie Sophie il y a une semaine et elle savait que quelque chose devait se passer. Sophie était une moldue complète, sans un soupçon de magie dans tout son corps. Pourtant, elle a commencé à montrer des signes de magie sur elle.

Les chances étaient que Sophie serait la seule à pouvoir briser la malédiction... et à mettre fin à cette satanée guerre.

-Alors quel est le plan? Demanda Hauru

-Puisque nous ne pouvons pas briser cette malédiction et que ma baguette vient d'être détruite, nous pourrions aussi bien nous trouver un endroit calme afin que je puisse te montrer les bases de la transformation animagus. commenta Luna.

-Je pourrais connaitre un endroit comme ça, a déclaré Hauru.

* * *

-Oh, wow. Fit Luna.

C'était incroyable. Et parfait pour le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

Hauru regarda l'expression de sa petite amie alors qu'elle regardait son endroit privé.

Elle était la première à laquelle il avait montré cela, surtout parce que les autres filles avaient déjà été jetées au mieux.

Elle était piquante mais compatissante. Elle avait un feu dans son ventre qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'utiliser, mais elle savait aussi comment le tempérer. Elle avait des réserves magiques massives, mais elle n'a pas hésité à aider les autres si elle le pouvait. Elle était un rare mélange, pour lui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu être si douce et gentille, mais agir comme une musaraigne épineuse? Lui demanda t'il.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Hermione l'a mieux dit, même si j'ai dû regarder la définition après l'avoir entendu. Elle m'a appelé un Tsundere, ce qui signifie que derrière un extérieur confiant et agressif, je cache mon côté gentil, a déclaré Luna.

Elle l'avait également appelée une "accro à Miyazaki" après qu'elle ait découvert que Luna avait regardé le film " _The Paradise Spirite_ " (NDT: _le Voyage de Chihiro_ ) une centaine de fois et pouvait le citer. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'esprit dragon Kohaku, ce qui avait conduit Hermione à l'appeler une fois Haku-chan comme une blague, le nom était resté bloqué.

Hauru trouva un endroit propre et agréable où méditer.

-D'après ce que je me souviens des leçons de Sirius, la première chose à faire est de se centrer sur nous-mêmes. Il a dit que cela fonctionne aussi comme ça quand on démarre l'Occlumencie, qui protège votre esprit des intrusions.

Elle avait disparu avant sa cinquième année, si elle était restée, elle aurait été soumise à l'idée de Rogue sur les cours d'Occlumencie.

Les deux se sont assis les jambes croisées l'un en face de l'autre. Luna sentit sa magie tendre la main pour toucher celle de Hauru, et leurs deux noyaux se mêlèrent.

Ils se sont retrouvés dans un vide mental.

-Où sommes-nous? Lui demanda Hauru.

-Un vide entre nos magies... Sirius en a parlé une fois mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le trouver auparavant... Pas avec Sullivan qui essaie de me capturer afin de me forcer à un apprentissage. Ses foutus contrats sont magiquement contraignants, c'est pourquoi tu m'as suivi au palais. Malgré le fait que j'avais tout sous contrôle.

Hauru grimaça au rappel. Elle lui avait fait des reproches pendant une heure pour avoir douté d'elle, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au contrat lui-même et de découvrir qu'il y avait une contrainte le forçant à venir au palais s'il était appelé. Hauru était si lâche quand il s'agissait de confrontation avec des gens, que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire à ce sujet, pas à moins de trouver un moyen de changer sa signature magique, de façon permanente.

Hauru remarqua alors un corbeau bizarre voler vers son bras et se poser sur son épaule. Luna y jeta un regard et sourit triomphalement:

-Je savais que tu devais être un corbeau.

Hauru cligna des yeux puis regarda l'animal.

Il se lissait les plumes à plusieurs reprises avant de donner à ses boucles d'oreilles et à son collier un aspect spéculatif. Comme s'il avait l'intention de les lui dérober plus tard.

-Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de comprendre ma forme animale depuis deux ans maintenant, mais pas de chance, je pense qu'elle se cache de moi, dit-elle avec une moue.

Hauru, cependant, pouvait voir quelque chose au loin se rapprocher. C'était long. De couleur argent et ça avait des cornes. Il aurait presque dit que c'était un dragon, mais tous les dragons qu'il avait jamais vus avaient des ailes.

Était-il possible que la malédiction que la sorcière avait placé sur elle ait montré sa forme animale, ou du moins de petites parties de celle-ci?


	7. Réparer ce qui est brisé

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **7 Réparer ce qui est brisé, nouveau familier**

* * *

Luna et Hauru passèrent toute la nuit dans ce champ et Luna utilisa une partie de ce temps pour créer de petites barrières autour de son esprit. Mais d'abord, elle a aidé Hauru à faire une barrière mineure entre lui et sa forme animale, quelque chose que Sirius lui avait dit était essentiel si vous alliez passer des heures ou plus longtemps sous votre forme animale.

C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Hauru avait eu tant de mal à revenir en arrière. Il n'avait pas su créer un bouclier pour séparer l'humain du corbeau.

Sentant sa magie s'aggriper à son esprit, Hauru sentit un sentiment d'aisance qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années... peut-être encore avant que Calcifer ne soit entré dans sa vie. Le faisait accidentellement déverrouillé sa forme maudite.

En échange de l'aider à protéger son esprit de l'animal, Hauru a placé l'une de ses barrières autour de son esprit, permettant d'empêcher les lecteurs d'esprit.

* * *

-Non. Tu dois te moquer de moi! Fit Luna

Elle avait finalement découvert où la deuxième nouvelle couleur menait: c'était la porte extérieure de la boutique de chapeau!

-Luna! Tu vas bien? S'exclama Sophie en travers la porte.

-Je suis de retour et j'ai des nouvelles, a t'elle déclaré.

Sophie a préparé du thé, pendant que Luna lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Sa main trembla un peu lorsqu'elle découvrit que la guerre, toutes ces vies avaient été perdues, parce que la magicienne du roi essayait de ramener son apprenti rebelle dans son giron alors qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Puis Luna a laissé tomber la vraie bombe sur la pauvre fille.

-Je vais être franche: la magicienne du roi a maudit le prince manquant et l'a lié à un sort d'un type que la plupart des gens n'utiliseraient pas, a déclaré Luna.

-Quel type de sort? Demanda Sophie, en serrant sa tasse de thé comme si c'était la dernière chose la maintenant en vie.

-Un sortilège de véritable amour. Ce sort oblige tout le monde à chercher son véritable amour sans se soucier de savoir s'ils se sont déjà rencontrés, s'ils sont déjà amoureux où non. Étant le véritable amour ça les rapproche. Ces sorts sont généralement jeté sur les princes fous où les princesses. Dans ce cas-ci, il est lié à une forme maudite, a expliqué Luna.

Sophie la croyait, puisque Luna avait laissé tomber le glamour et lui avait montré sa nouvelle apparence. Sophie avait toujours agi comme une bonne amie pour elle et elle savait désormais que Luna lui faisait confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi?

-La semaine dernière, tu as eu de la magie, je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je ne découvre l'épouvantail et ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé... Bref, tu as une très grande chance d'être le véritable amour du prince disparu. Tu peux tomber amoureuse de lui où non. Ça va juste vous attirer ensemble. a déclaré Luna.

Sophie se détendit un peu. Donc, elle ne serait pas obligée de l'aimer où quoique ce soit.

-Le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre est que le Prince soit retrouvé et ramené à son état d'origine dans son pays... et que Sullivan soit suspendue à une potence pour l'avoir maudit juste pour faire revenir Hauru, a commenté Luna.

Après cela, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Sullivan de ne pas être pendue, pas après avoir commencé une guerre juste pour forcer son apprenti disparu à se montrer. Les roturiers ne laisseraient jamais cela passer. Et l'autre pays ne tolérerait pas non plus l'enlèvement de leur prince!

Sophie grimaça.

-Maintenant, parlons de choses plus agréables, puisque tu es probablement le soi-disant véritable amour du Prince, nous pouvons au moins t'amener à lui et te garder hors des mains gourmandes de Madame Sullivan.

* * *

C'était une femme triste. Après avoir été dépouillée de sa magie, ils avaient ri d'elle et l'avaient laissée partir. Elle savait pourquoi Sullivan lui avait permis de partir... elle voulait qu'elle trouve Hauru et cette sale petite gosse qui avait volé son cœur.

Cette gosse... elle avait caché sa vraie nature d'elle et s'était laisser maudire afin d'avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher de son Hauru. Et elle avait eut l'audace de poser la main sur sa personne ET de la dépouiller des minions qu'elle avait spécialement créée pour retrouver son amant.

Et qui plus est, Sullivan avait eu le culot de la dépouiller de toute sa magie la faisant être à nouveau une vieille femme! Faible!

Elle se vengerait de ses affronts.

* * *

Cette transformation ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle devrait être quand il a commencé. Où s'était il trompé?

Soudain, il y eut un bruit et il se sentit regarder du point de vue d'un oiseau. Il a croisé et a volé autour de la pièce, essayant sa nouvelle forme. Et pour une fois il ne sentait pas l'esprit de l'oiseau essayant d'empiéter sur le sien.

-Wow, maitre Hauru! s'exclama Markel profondément impressionné.

-Tu avais réussi la plupart des étapes, mais tes méthodes étaient mauvaises. Maintenant, tu peux voler et personne ne sera plus alarmé, a déclaré Luna.

Le corbeau a atterri sur son poing fermé et lui a crié dessus.

-Impressionnant pour une sorcière à demi formé. Commenta Calcifer.

-Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de faire de même avec ma forme animale, dit-elle agacée.

Le corbeau lui cria, demandant comment changer de place.

-La seule chose que tu as eu bon, c'est la méthode pour revenir à l'humain. Essaie de visualiser ta forme humaine et cela devrait te permettre de revenir, dit Luna au corbeau.

Le corbeau se mit à croiser les yeux un moment, avant de quitter sa main pour redevenir Hauru.

-C'était une expérience inhabituelle, a-t-il dit.

-Au moins, maintenant, tu peux redevenir un animal sans t'inquiéter de te perdre.

-C'est vrai, et ça n'a pas été aussi étrange que la fois où Calcifer et moi avons fait ce contrat, dit Hauru.

-J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait plus en lui qu'au premier regard. C'est un démon des étoiles n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as compris, dit fièrement Calcifer.

-Je suppose que quand tu as fait ce contrat, il a brisé tous les sortilèges de Sullivan sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu es parti et pourquoi tu étais si terrifié de retourner au palais. Tu ne voulais plus être lié, a déclaré Luna.

-Tu as vu juste, faire un contrat avec un démon brise tous les liens qui t'ont été imposés parce que ta signature magique est trop altérée. Hauru n'aurait pas dû aller au palais après l'avoir fait, sans ça ce contrat magique serait devenu nul, a déclaré Calcifer.

-Hmm ... peut-être une fois que le contrat de Hauru sera brisé, je pourrais en faire un moi-même. Qui sait ce que les idiots de chez moi ont essayé de me faire faire, a déclaré Luna.

Canis a fait un son étrange. Luna a décidé de voir ce qu'il voulait. Ce chien n'était plus l'espion de Sullivan comme Hauru était heureux de constater.

-Hm? Si je ne savais pas mieux, je jurerais qu'il y a un sortilège pour vous garder silencieux, a déclaré Luna.

Elle emprunta l'une des baguettes d'entraînement de Hauru, des petits jouets avec lesquels Markel pratiquait de temps en temps, elle jeta le même sort qu'elle avait essayé sur le Prince.

-Finite Incantatum. Prononça t'elle.

-Enfin! Cette vieille chauve-souris a attaché ce sort de silence à moi quand je me suis plaint qu'elle allait trop loin avec Hauru! Vraiment, un sorcier qui était aussi fort qu'elle, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ! S'exclama Canis.

-Je savais que tu étais trop intelligent pour être normal. Tu es donc une sorte d'esprit canin?

-Chien démoniaque. Je prends une forme canine différente en fonction de celui avec lequel je fais un contrat familier. Sullivan favorisait l'un de ces petits chiens faibles, donc j'ai fini par ressembler à un animal de compagnie choyé pendant les cinquante dernières années, a expliqué Canis.

-Vraiment? Je suppose que tu veux changer de camp, puisque son plan est sur le point de s'effondrer et qu'elle ira à la potence une fois que nous aurons brisé le sort du Prince, a déclaré Luna.

-Tu ferais mieux de le croire, frangine, je ne suis pas stupide... la deuxième fois que tu t'es présentée au palais et que tu as contesté son plan, je savais que son temps était écoulé. Je savais que tu serais un meilleur maître.

-C'est une bonne chose que j'aime les chiens, alors comment est-ce que je peux passer un contrat familier avec toi?

-Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée Luna? C'est un démon après tout, lui rappela Hauru en versant du thé. Il avait quelques souvenirs vagues du chien parlant à Sullivan une fois, mais il les avait oubliés après qu'il soit parti.

-Pourquoi? Calcifer n'est pas fiable? Avouons-le, s'il devient mon familier, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter qu'il revienne à cette femme où qu'il commence à nous espionner et il sera en mesure de monter les escaliers par lui-même pour une fois, a déclaré Luna, renfrognée au fait qu'elle ait dû le transporter dans tous ces maudits escaliers.

-Enfin! Je déteste être court, se plaignit Canis.

Le chien lui a fait passer le contrat familier, ou au moins un contrat de base. Cela lui donnerait la permission de chercher de nouveaux maîtres une fois qu'elle serait morte, ou si elle essayait de faire quelque chose qui conduirait à sa mort. En dehors de cela, il était son chien de garde et son compagnon constant.

Une fois l'accord conclu, il lia son contrat à son noyau magique et sa forme changea.

Il est passé d'un petit chien de compagnie (une forme qu'il détestait) à un loup, mélangé avec un sinistros. Probablement à cause de son association avec Remus et Sirius.

Canis regarda sa nouvelle forme et donna un sourire plein de dents.

-Tu as bon goût.

Hauru fixa le chien. Certainement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il pensait que le démon chien deviendrait un boxer, ou peut-être un Labrador ludique ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

 **Note de la VF:**

 **Joyeux anniversaire Chocolat68**


	8. Transformation et résolution

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

 **8 Transformation et résolution**

* * *

Sophie restait dans la maison de Hauru, pour le moment, principalement pour sa sécurité. Si Sullivan apprenait que Sophie était la seule à pouvoir briser la malédiction jetée sur le Prince, elle pourrait la faire tuer afin d'empêcher le Prince d'être libéré.

Au moins les choses s'étaient un peu calmées.

Jusqu'à ce que la mère de Sophie arrive.

* * *

Luna jeta un coup d'œil au sac que la femme avait laissé et fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment, c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse trouver? Calcifer, vers où va le cadran noir?

-Nulle part, en particulier. Juste un endroit bizarre où Hauru va souvent, a répondit Calcifer.

Même lui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il menait. Luna a tourné le cadran vers le noir avant d'y jeter le sac. Elle l'a vu s'enflammer à mi-chemin.

-Bon débarras, commenta Luna.

-Où est le sac de mère? demanda Sophie.

-Il y avait un insecte d'espionnage, Sullivan a utilisé ta mère pour essayer de nous trouver, je me suis débarrassé de lui, dit Luna.

-Oh...

-Entre-temps, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer à partir, j'ai entendu dire par l'épicier que des dirigeables ennemis remplis de bombes se dirigeaient dans cette direction et comme je ne veux pas être prise dans un raid aérien, a déclaré Luna.

-Où es Hauru?

-Il vole, comme d'habitude. As-tu fermé pour la journée? s'enquit Luna.

Sophie hocha la tête.

-Alors nous resterons dans les décombres. Seul un imbécile irait acheter un chapeau dans ce gâchis, et Sullivan est toujours à notre recherche, a déclaré Luna.

-Je vais aller attraper mes affaires. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes, a déclaré Sophie.

Luna aperçut Hauru qui volait dans sa fausse forme animale et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le perdrait pas parce qu'il a finalement décidé de cultiver son courage.

Elle a sauté sur son balai et s'est envolée pour le rencontrer. Seulement lui pouvait la voir.

-Quoi de neuf?

-Il y a des dirigeables ennemis avec des bombes qui se dirigent vers nous et tu as choisi maintenant pour cesser de courir... reviens à la maison pendant que je t'emmène aux déchets, aucune raison de tenter le destin juste parce que tu es un plus grand imbécile que d'habitude! Lui dit elle renfrognée.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Il avait peur qu'elle le maudisse avec quelque chose de désagréable s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ils revenaient quand Hauru grimaça de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Cal...Calcifer. Haleta t'il de douleur. Il reviens dans sa forme de corbeau et monta sur son épaule. Elle a poussé son balai et ils sont revenus à la maison en quelques secondes.

Luna l'a amené à l'intérieur et a trouvé quelque chose d'horrible.

-TOI! Cria t'elle

C'était une vieille femme faible, ou du moins c'était clairement ce que Sophie avait pensé. C'était la Sorcière des Déchêts et elle tenait le cœur d'Hauru.

Le feu de Calcifer était trop pour quelqu'un dépouillé de magie, et la femme en avait brûlé. Sophie, essayant de la sauver, avait versé de l'eau sur Calcifer sans savoir qu'il détenait le cœur de Hauru. Si Luna ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, ils auraient tous des ennuis!

Hauru était dans une grande douleur. Luna attrapa le cœur et le pressa contre Hauru, libérant Calcifer du contrat.

Luna regarda la femme avec fureur. Comment osait-elle essayer de blesser Hauru comme ça?

Tournant le cadran et les emmenant dans les déchets, elle cherchait Calcifer. Il était en train de planer avec inquiétude autour d'Hauru.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant? Hauru est trop faible pour être déplacé et avec elle, il est plus qu'en danger! Sullivan pourrait nous trouver à n'importe quelle moment! Lui dit le démon inquiet.

-Tu as enlevé le cœur de Hauru auparavant, n'est-ce pas? Peux-tu prendre autre chose ou est-ce que se doit être un organe vital? Lui demanda t'elle

-Tout est bon, mais la plupart des gens offrent leur cœur ou leurs yeux.

Luna pensa rapidement.

-Peux-tu prendre son appendicite?

Calcifer lui lança un regard étrange.

-Bien sur, mais en quoi ça aiderait?

-Cela créerait un nouveau contrat, et les humains peuvent vivre sans eux. Nous devons quitter les déchets immédiatement, avant que la mégère n'arrive, a déclaré Luna.

Elle avait expulsé la sorcière dès que Hauru respirait normalement.

-Le château se remarque trop.

-Nous allons donc devoir nous en débarrasser... ou au moins la plus grande partie du château. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici!

Luna a déplacé la plupart de leurs affaires et Hauru attendait dehors pendant qu'elle enlevait Calcifer. Le démon du feu avait pris l'appendice de Hauru à la demande de Luna. Alors qu'Hauru sentait que quelque chose lui manquait, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que lorsqu'il avait offert son cœur.

Le château s'est effondré sur lui-même. S'était comme si la maison des Weasley avait perdu la magie la soutenant.

Calcifer a réussi à déplacer le château une fois que Sophie lui a offert sa tresse.

Se lier à nouveau avec Hauru avait maintenu ses niveaux de puissance à leur niveau habituel, mais il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce supplémentaire pour un contrat temporaire.

L'engin étrange a commencé à se déplacer sous le pouvoir de Calcifer et ils se sont tous tenus serrés.

Au loin, les bombes détruisaient Porthaven... Sophie regardait les larmes aux yeux alors que sa maison était complètement détruite.

* * *

Le coup de pouce de Calcifer a duré une heure entière, et ils étaient au milieu de la chaîne de montagnes quand il a finalement cédé. Hauru s'appuyait lourdement sur Luna alors que Sophie les regardait tous les deux avec inquiétude. C'était en partie de sa faute s'ils se trouvaient dans cet état.

Soudainement, la magie animant les deux jambes échoua complètement et les planches s'écrasèrent sur la montagne. Le prince, réalisant le danger, utilisant le bâton le tenant pour le ralentir, bien qu'il se brisa sous la pression.

Cela a au moins réussi à les empêcher de rencontrer une mort certaine. Bien que Sophie ait été tellement émue par son acte désintéressé qu'elle a embrassé la tête de navet qu'il avait. Et elle détestait les navets.

Le sortilège fut brisé et le prince fut libéré. Cependant, il y avait un petit problème... le bois sous eux était retenu par l'aide du prince et Luna réalisa avec horreur qu'ils allaient tomber. En entendant le claquement du bois, elle a rejeté tous ses doutes et ses peurs et a tiré sur sa magie. Sa forme animale, qui s'était cachée d'elle, a répondu à l'appel à l'aide désespéré.

* * *

Hauru se réveilla au rugissement d'un dragon, et sentit quelque chose bouger sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t'il.

-Luna s'est transformé en dragon!

-Elle s'est QUOI?!

Il regarda sous lui, coulant comme une rivière déchaînée, se trouvait un dragon argenté.

-Comment?

-Il semble que ma forme animale ait décidé de cesser de se cacher, répondit le dragon... non, Luna.

-Alors, comment devrions-nous t'appeler maintenant?

-Appelle-moi, Kohaku quand je suis sous cette forme. Alors, votre majesté, où devons-nous vous déposer?

-Continuez simplement à vous éloigner du soleil. Mon royaume est à l'est, a-t-il dit.

-Tenez-vous bien alors! a t'elle crié en riant.

* * *

 **Le chapitre de demain est très court. Mais en contrepartie il y a une pluie de fics qui est prévue pour demain...**


	9. Épilogue

**Disclamer: Le château ambulant est un film de _Hayao Miyazaki_. C'est une adaptation du roman de _Diana Wynne Jones_. Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_. Cette fanfiction appartient à _sakurademonalchemist_. La traduction m'appartient. **

**Ce chapitre "m'appartient". Il s'agit de la première partie du DERNIER chapitre. Cette partie clôture l'histoire. La seconde partie la ré-ouvre. (fic en hiatus 24/05/14)**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Ils ont fait tout un spectacle quand elle a atterri.

-C'est le Prince!

-Il est vivant!

-Allez chercher le roi!

Le Prince a balayé sa main vers son peuple avec une facilité pratique. Il lui fallut une heure pour expliquer les choses à son père. Ainsi que la façon dont Sophie avait été la seule à pouvoir briser la malédiction placée sur lui.

Son père était furieux que ce soit la sorcière Sullivan qui avait causé tout ce gâchis et tué des centaines de ses soldats juste pour ramener son apprenti sous son pouce.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Melle Sophie pour avoir sauvé mon fils, a déclaré le roi.

-Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Après qu'il nous a sauvé assez longtemps pour que Luna nous emmène ici, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire, a assuré Sophie.

Luna surveillait principalement Markel et Hauru. Après avoir refait le contrat, Hauru avait de la difficulté à s'habituer à retrouver son cœur.

-Tu dois être la sorcière Luna. Merci d'avoir aidé mon fils et de l'avoir ramené en toute sécurité.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu faire était en raison de Sullivan. Elle a essayé de me maudire parce que j'étais assez intelligente pour refuser son offre d'apprentissage... Une fois que j'ai su qui avait maudit votre fils, je me devais de l'aider.

-Je verrai cette femme pendue pour cette guerre ridicule.

-Je suis assez certain que l'autre roi sera d'accord une fois que son peuple commencera une émeute, appelant son sang. Quiconque est tellement désespéré de retrouver un apprenti perdu qu'il tournerait une guerre en dérision mérite la potence, assura fermement Luna.

-Effectivement.

* * *

Luna et Hauru étaient dans la cour en écoutant le bourreau lister les crimes de Sullivan contre le royaume.

Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que les gens appellent à sa tête une fois que l'autre royaume a fait savoir qu'elle avait maudit leur prince afin de commencer la guerre. Les roturiers étaient furieux que ses machinations aient conduit à la mort de tant de gens.

Sullivan, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de remords. Son plan avait échoué, elle acceptait le prix de sa folie. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas impliquée la Sorcière des Déchets, Hauru aurait pu être à sa portée maintenant.

Le gong retentit... et la trappe s'ouvrit sous elle.

Son cou se cassa instantanément. Hauru frissonna à la vue.

Un de ses cauchemars a finalement disparu pour de bon. Luna s'appuya un peu contre lui et il s'approcha d'elle. Enfin il était libre de son bourreau et la Sorcière des Déchets ne les dérangeraient plus jamais. Elle avait été tuée lors d'un raid aérien.

* * *

Sophie a fini par épouser le prince, surtout parce qu'elle est sérieusement tombée amoureuse de lui. Et peu de temps après leur mariage, Hauru et Luna se marièrent, juste avant le dix-huitième anniversaire de la jeune fille. Après avoir constaté qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenu dans leur royaume, ils avaient choisi de s'installer dans le royaume voisin avec la bénédiction du prince.

Malheureusement, le terrain avait été détruit en représailles de l'ingérence d'Hauru peu avant que Sullivan ne soit découverte.

Il y avait maintenant de nouvelles couleurs* sur le cadran, y compris l'étrange noir vers lequel Luna n'a jamais réellement su vers où exactement est-ce qu'il menait.

Il y avait désormais une couleur dorée. Laquelle menait vers le château du prince et de Sophie. Ils y avaient une invitation permanente. Et Hauru avait accepté d'aider dès qu'ils le lui demanderaient. Tant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à le placer sous contrainte magique comme l'avait fait Sullivan. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire été de frapper à la porte. Où de glisser une lettre. Hauru où Luna se montrerait peu de temps après.

La couleur bronze, quand à elle conduisait à l'un des nouveaux domaines d'Hauru. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque. La bâtisse avait été abandonné suite à la mort de son ancien propriétaire. Il était mort il y a dix ans et personne ne l'avait réclamer car ça couterait trop cher de réparer la maison. Cependant, compte tenu de la tendance d'Hauru à "emprunter" les vieilles bâtisses en ruines pour ancrer sa maison ce n'était pas un problème...

* * *

 **END**

* * *

* **NDT: Il y a une suite à ce chapitre (la seconde partie), laquelle** **ré-ouvre** **l'histoire. Cependant la fic originelle est en** **hiatus depuis 2014** **. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai coupé ET modifié le chapitre. Car ça permet d'offrir une fin à l'histoire.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est un warning disant à peu près la même chose. Celui d'après Si/Quand je le posterai sera le chapitre d'origine complet. A ce moment il sera inutile de me demander la suite.**


	10. 9-10 WARNING

**WARNING:**

 **J'ai coupé le chapitre 9 original de l'auteur en deux. Le début du chapitre 9 permet de fournir un épilogue à l'histoire en terminant le film.**

 **Cependant la suite du 9 relance l'histoire.**

 **Il n'y a pas de chapitre 10. L'histoire est en hiatus. (24 Mai 2014)**

 **Si et c'est très improbable l'auteur reprend cette histoire (après 4 ans de hiatus) je supprimerais cette note et reprendrais la traduction.**

 **Je posterai probablement le chapitre 9 originale (sans mes modifications). Il sera derrière cette note.**

 **L'histoire est dans la catégorie complète en raison que le précédent chapitre termine l'histoire. Cependant l'histoire originale n'est pas finie mais en hiatus. SI il y a une mise à jour de l'histoire je changerais le statut de la fiction.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 9 original arrivera. Je ne l'ai pas encore traduit.**


End file.
